


Boy, got me walking side to side

by d_ecrease



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Overstimulation, School Uniforms, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, lol what is this, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_ecrease/pseuds/d_ecrease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles puts on school uniform one day and Derek is absolutely into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, got me walking side to side

It always starts like this; some time after another one of their deliciously exhausting romp, Stiles has his fingers trailing lazily over Derek’s chest, his head propped up on his other hand. He’s got a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“What do you think of uniforms?” 

“What do you mean?” Derek raises a brow. 

“Like uniforms, on people.” 

“They’re okay? Tons of them in New York.” Derek has never seen the appeal of preppy private school kids. 

Stiles huffed, and Derek couldn’t help but feel that he’s not getting something, like there’s something he’s required to answer correctly but missed. “Nevermind. C’mon, let’s go shower and get some food, I’m all sticky.”

Stiles pulled him up to the bathroom. Derek has his werewolf reflexes to thank when Stiles tripped as usual, almost braining himself on the slippery edge of the bathtub. He grabbed Stiles to steady him, and Stiles gives him an appreciative grin. 

They spent a longer time than usual under the shower, kissing languidly until he hears the growl of Stiles’s stomach. The prior conversation all but forgotten as they burst into laughter. 

 

\--- 

It all comes back to Derek when he goes back to the loft on a drizzling Tuesday night, exhausted and on edge from training the betas. The full moon was in another week’s time, and Isaac has been particularly difficult, still unable to find his anchor. In a fit of frustration, Isaac had stomped off, before coming back half an hour later, apologetic glint in his eyes. 

Derek leaned his head against the wall as the lift creaked upwards, already catching Stiles’s scent, warm and good like the sun after the rain and fresh laundry, like home. Looking back, Derek would never have expected to be so attached and attracted to him, the somewhat spastic and scrawny sixteen year old he first met on the outskirts of the preserve. But time and time again, Stiles proved himself, intelligence and wit, getting the pack out of sticky situation almost on a daily basis and generally pushing all of Derek’s buttons, and god, he has never wanted to kiss someone as much as he wanted to punch them. 

And so it happened, one day, after a particularly rough night, where Stiles almost got himself killed trying to be bait for the alpha pack. They were killed, finally killed, but Derek was livid, wrecked with fear but more importantly, relief, as he strode up to Stiles, who had blood and bruises all over his face and probably his body. 

“Don’t you ever,  _ ever _ dare to do this to me again.” Derek breathed out, cupping his jaw in his hands. 

Stiles had looked up at him then, eyes wide and surprised, but nodded anyway, “I promise.” and Derek could feel the breath ghosting over his face while he leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles’s lips. 

And now Derek couldn’t imagine life without him. Stiles has grown up a little over the few summers, filled out his shoulders and they were almost the same height now, he also ditched the buzzcut to let it grow out, but he was still essentially the same kid he met in the beginning. Beautiful, and so damn intelligent. 

Derek was brought back to reality as the lift groaned, signalling his floor. He stepped out of the lift and called, “Stiles?” 

There was no reply, but Derek was pretty sure he’d be lounging on his- _ their _ bed, brows furrowed as he looked through his college course materials. What he was not expecting, however, was Stiles sitting on the bed, an impish smile on his face as Derek stopped and practically gaped. 

Stiles was in uniform. Namely, a girl’s uniform. He was wearing a white sleeved top tucked into a skirt that was equally as short and tight. It exposed miles and miles of Stiles’s perfect legs, before  _ Christ _ , were those stockings? And suddenly Derek remembers the conversation, and promptly regrets that he’s never thought of Stiles in a school uniform. 

“Jesus,  _ Stiles _ .” Derek’s voice came out strangled. 

“You’re late, Mr. Hale.” Stiles got up, and stepped towards Derek, who felt his chest constrict at the sudden image of bending Stiles over a table of books, legs parted and panting. Goddamn. 

Stiles’s eyes were dancing as he traced a finger over Derek’s shirt, “Won’t you come to bed with me? I’ve been so lonely.” 

Derek’s hand come up to grab Stiles’s, his pupils dilating as Derek leaned in and scented him with his nose. Arousal hit him hard in between his chest, and Derek could feel his jeans tightening more than ever as he picked up the smell of lube and silicon. 

“Have you been fucking yourself before I came back, you dirty boy?” Derek backed him towards the bed, and Stiles bit his lips and nodded, falling backwards onto the bed. 

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles’s hungrily, devouring the insides of his mouth as Stiles shuddered underneath him. The kiss was hot and messy, and Stiles moaned as he tangled his fingers inside Derek’s hair. He broke the kiss to continue trailing his lips down to Stiles’s jaw. The collar of Stiles’s revealed a sliver of skin, dotted with constellations of moles. 

“I should give you detention for this, extra time on your knees to suck my cock. You’d like that, don’t you?” Derek growled in between sucking harsh bruises into Stiles’s pale neck. Stiles worried his lips in-between his teeth, he loved it when Derek talked dirty. He gasped as Derek ripped the buttons of the shirt, teeth nipping and sucking at Stiles’s skin. Derek laved at Stiles’s nipples, flicking the puffed buds as his other hand traveled downwards, leaving nail shaped scrapes all over his body. 

Stiles bucked as Derek bit on his nipples, before Derek sit back up, admiring his handiwork. Stiles’s lips were red and swollen with spit, his shirt was lying open, showing every inch of his pale skin dotted with bruises and marks left behind by Derek. There was a tent in his skirt, and in between Stiles’s heaving breaths and his blown eyes, Derek groaned. 

Stiles looked absolutely  _ debauched _ . 

“Come here.” Derek pulled off his own shirt, and shucked off his boxers and jeans in the process. He was achingly hard, and desperate to have Stiles’s mouth on him. 

Stiles clambered over eagerly, his clever fingers already working at Derek’s cock, before he leaned forward to lick the bead of precum off. Derek tangled his hands into Stiles’s hair, groaning as Stiles took him into his mouth. His eyes never leaving Derek’s, Stiles bobbed, the suction and wet heat caused Derek to shudder, and when Stiles has his mouth pressed all the way to Derek’s pubic hair and balls, Derek almost came from the tears that leaked out from Stiles’s eyes. 

Derek pulled Stiles off his cock, and gave a quick kiss to his lips, “You’re so good, baby.” 

Derek moved them so that Stiles was on his hands and knees, his pert behind still covered by a layer of cloth, and Derek smacked at them, earning a surprised yelp from Stiles. The hot burn of embarrassment and arousal wafted over to him, and Derek grinned. He tries again, and this time Stiles shuddered, hands almost collapsing underneath him. 

“You’ve been such a naughty boy, haven’t you, Stiles? Don’t you think you deserve some punishment?” 

The reply came a beat later. “N-no.” 

“No, who?” Stiles’s embarrassment and undeniable arousal was delicious. 

“No, Mr. Hale.”    


“Oh, but I think you need to be punished. While I was out there working hard, you were here, fucking yourself, only sluts do that. And aren’t you a pretty slut today?” Derek lifted the skirt over Stiles thoroughly unprepared for the sight that greeted him. He heard a sharp intake of breath, he wasn’t quite sure if it was from him or from Stiles. Barely covering Stiles’s ass was a pair of lacy white thongs, and through the lace Derek could see the outline of Stiles’s favourite buttplug. “Yeah, I was right, wasn’t I? You nasty little slut.” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“Say it, Stiles, say you’re a nasty little slut who needs to be spanked.” 

Stiles’s blush burned all the way from his face to his chest, and fuck, Derek really wanted to drive into him, claim him til he was wrecked and crying. 

“I’manastylittle-” He gasped when Derek delivered a loud smack to his rear. 

“Louder.” 

“I’m a nasty little slut who needs to be spanked.” Stiles choked out, as Derek pulled him over his lap, not missing the way Stiles was achingly hard, his cockhead peeking out of this thongs obscenely.

“How many times do nasty sluts need to be spanked?” 

Derek delivered another smack when there was no reply. 

“Ten? Sir?” Stiles added. 

“No, I think you deserve twenty.”

And Derek set to work, squeezing the globes of Stiles’s ass as he slapped them, turning them blotchy and angry red. He enjoyed the marks that were showing on Stiles’s skin, it contrasted so much against the pale ivory. Somewhere in between the last few smacks and Stiles’s stifled sobs, he leaned down and bit his ass, causing Stiles to jerk and moan, and a few seconds later, he feels wetness leaking onto him. Stiles came, Derek looked on in wonder, all from the spanking and friction in between them. Fuck, it was so much hotter than Derek anticipated. 

“I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to.” Stiles mumbled into the bedsheets, still shuddering from the orgasm. 

Derek wordlessly picked Stiles up, whose skin was peppered with all sorts of marks and bruises, and gently deposited him on his back. He removed both the skirt and the thong, he went back in between his legs, and set to cleaning Stiles’s cock up with his mouth. Stiles’s cried out, hands flying up to push Derek away, but Derek held on to them with one hand, while the other hand trailed down to where the plug sat, snug. 

“I’m  _ sensitive _ .” Stiles bit his lips, wriggling on the bed. 

“Stay still.” Derek commanded, and Stiles did, this time watching him through teary eyes. He whined as Derek pulled at the plug, before pushing it back in. Derek continued to work his mouth on Stiles, and smacked his lips at the sweet bitter tang on his tongue, making sure to mouth at his balls. He pulled the plug out, and replaced it with two of his fingers. Stiles’s hole was wet with lube, dribbling out onto the sheets underneath, and before long, Stiles’s cock was fully erected again, straining as Derek inserted another finger inside of him, crying out just as he hit the right spot. He kept at this for awhile, thoroughly entranced by the way Stiles was writhing and whining on the bed. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ to be inside Stiles. 

“Damn, I need you so bad. Do you want to ride me, baby?” Derek removed his fingers, surging up to kiss Stiles. Stiles moaned throatily and nodded into the kiss.

Derek got up, turning himself so that he was sitting against the headboard, hands wrapped around Stiles’s arm as he sluggishly came closer to Derek. Stiles swung his legs on either side of Derek, and gripped Derek’s cock to align with his hole. Derek held his breath as Stiles slowly sank down on him, inch by inch. It felt like he was being enveloped in molten heat, it always, always felt this good with Stiles.He gripped Stiles’s hips, as Stiles balanced his hands against Derek’s shoulders. 

Stiles shuddered when he bottomed out, “You feel so good, so good.” He lifted himself up, and back down onto Derek’s cock, gradually establishing a heady rhythm. Derek pinched at Stiles’s nipples as he rode his cock, pitching his hips up to help Stiles along. Both of them were breathing heavily, a mess of sweat and groaning. Derek’s fingers were leaving welts in Stiles’s hips from how tightly he was holding him. Derek could feel his orgasm starting to build up, a coiling in his lower abdomen as Stiles moved, his hole clenching hard around Derek each time he sank back down on his cock. It was so good, but Derek needed more, he need to claim. Derek pulled Stiles off him, who whined with loss, but it quickly turned into moans when Derek propped him on his hands and knees, before entering him again from the back. 

“You’ve been so good baby, so good for me. I want to fuck you like this, over and over. You don’t know what you do to me, showing up in a fucking uniform like that. I wanted to rip it off you and fuck you til you can’t move.” Derek murmured into Stiles’s ears as he picked up his pace, pounding Stiles up against the headboard. The entire bed was creaking underneath the intensity, and Stiles moaned as he opened his mouth, kissing Derek sloppily, the wet slide of their tongues had Derek pressing up against Stiles, who suddenly tightened his hole around Derek, the unexpected sensation hurtling Derek through his orgasm, and he groaned loudly and bit into Stiles’s shoulders as he spilled into the heat of Stiles’s body.

It felt like the entire world had collapsed around him and rebuild itself when Derek pulled himself out of Stiles, who moaned weakly. Come leaked out of Stiles’s hole, and Derek wet his hands with them before wrapping his hand around Stiles’s cock, setting a quick rhythm for Stiles to buck into. Derek brushed his thumb over the slit of Stiles’s cock, and with that, Stiles was gone, he froze as he came, cock spasming weakly over Derek’s hand, his eyes shut tight and mouth formed around a moan that never came. Derek eases Stiles through his orgasm, his chest still heaving. 

Collapsing back onto the pillow, Stiles closed his eyes and breathed, loud panting that eventually slows into even breathing. 

“Wow, that was fucking amazing.” 

Derek nodded, “Yeah it was.” 

Derek moved up and laid down next to him, smoothing his hands through Stiles’s hair. Stiles ducked away. 

“Your hand has come on it and now you’re putting it in my hair?” He squinted. 

“Not this hand.” Derek wiped the come filled hand on Stiles’s body, who rolled his eyes at him. 

Derek then opened one of his arms wide for Stiles to snuggle in, and Stiles wrinkled his nose and decided there and then that they had to go and shower, wolfy instincts to bask in their combined scents be damned. 

They did manage to shower without tripping or breaking anything this time round, and while Derek was massaging shampoo into Stiles’s hair, he suddenly spoke. 

“What do you think of handcuffs?”

 

\---

Fin.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Ariana Grande's song, and I think Stiles will be walking from side to side after everything lmao. 
> 
> So, I've finally written a sterek school uniform thing because I am shameless. Well. Not beta'ed, mistakes are horrible and all mine. Please be nice with your comments! 
> 
> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/peniskai), and [tumblr.](http://violetprose.tumblr.com)


End file.
